


Happy New Year

by katydidmischief (cassiejamie)



Series: Banished [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejamie/pseuds/katydidmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who do you kiss at midnight when you're part of a functional foursome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

They're barely through reflooring the cabin and okay, so they've only finished getting the ugly brown paper off two of the bedroom's walls, but fuck, home improvement blows—particularly when there's eight inches of snow outside (and it's still coming down)—so it's unsurprising when, one by one, they drop onto the couch with exhausted groans.

"You know, I really don't think Dad had this in mind when he made me," Gabriel mutters, head thrown back and eyes closed.

"What? You mean manual labor wasn't part of your Angelic duties?"

"Yeah, no." He shifts around then, turning until he can throw a leg across Dean and Sam's laps and looks to Cas. "What time is it?"

"Eleven fifty-two."

That wakes Gabriel with a speed hereto unseen. " _Seriously_? I call Dean!" he proclaims, launches himself sideways, and wraps his arms around Dean's neck. "Mine!"

Dean, of course, has no clue what's going on and instinctively pulls away, trying to determine if the Archangel has lost what's left of his mind.

Which is when Sam turns the TV on, Ryan Seacrest popping onto the screen with an obscene amount of people below him wearing glow-in-the-dark accessories of all shapes and sizes. He laughs as he speaks, telling Dean, "Dude, we totally forgot about New Years'!" and tugging at Cas' sleeve.

(Cas keeps his mouth shut at that pronouncement—he'd been shouted down for suggesting they needed something as frivolous as a calendar. Internally, though, he's laughing quite soundly at Dean.) He does, however, allow Sam to pull him down and straddles the man's lap, prepared to started kissing Sam now.

"Three minutes!" Gabriel says with manic glee.

Dean gentles him with a hand, telling him to settle but smiling at Gabriel all the same: months ago, this was a rare occurrence, something Dean wasn't sure they'd ever have again, and that he's back to himself makes Dean warm in ways he will _never_ admit to. He kisses Gabriel on the cheek at minute two, and leans into Sam as he sets one hand on Cas' thigh, then closes his eyes and waits.

He's half-asleep when Gabriel starts bouncing in his lap, counting down along with the voices on the TV. Dean feels Sam's attempts to contain his laughter, failing to really do so until Cas is smothering the guffaws with his mouth and Dean wakes up enough to grip Gabriel's face as they kiss. The crowd is cheering, beginning to sing when they part, and Gabriel is yanking Cas in by his lapels a moment later. He slides their mouths together wetly, groaning when Dean reaches out to rub his fingers over the seam of his jeans.

"Happy New Year to us, eh, Sammy?" Dean smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at his brother.

"Well, fuck," Sam answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://team-free-love.livejournal.com/269393.html?thread=1269073#t1269073) on Team Free Love's [New Beginnings Comment-Fic Meme](http://team-free-love.livejournal.com/269393.html).


End file.
